Who are you? Where are you?
by KagamiPiyo
Summary: Len Kagamine heard a beautiful angelic voice inside class 2-B.He peeked in but that mysterious singer was already gone.Will he be able to find her? LenxRin and other pairings...Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fanfic here…so please be can criticize but not that harsh.I want to know what you guys will think in my first fanfic….~ENJOY!~**

* * *

Chapter 1:A Voice

A blond girl wakes up early in the morning, well not actually…It's 7:30 am! And school starts in 30 minutes! She took a bath, changed clothes and went off to school. Luckily she arrived there before the bell rang. Rin was walking down the hallway when she saw Miku Sune. Miku Sune is the most popular and perfect girl. She's the pride and joy of the school. While Rin, is just a normal student who gets average grades and is always trying to stay invisible from others. Miku passed by Rin and gave her a mocking smile while running toward a boy. A guy who is a sucker for Miku's charm. Miku is a player! Rin ignored the mocking smile she gave her and went her way until Rin bumped into Len Avadonia!

Len Avadonia is the most popular guy in school, girls say he's handsome, cute, has a great personality and most of all a heart throb! Len quickly stood up and held out his hand saying "Are you alright…um…" "Rin, Rin Lucifen Autriche but you can call me Rin" "Oh alright…Are you okay Rin?" "Yes, I'm fine and sorry for bumping into you" "No! It should be me who should say sorry!" "No it's alright, Anyway I better get to class" "Oh yeah…Nice meeting you Rin" "You as well". Rin and Len waved goodbye and Len went his way.

In the corner of Rin's eye, she saw Miku giving her an evil glare, Rin just shrugged it off and went her way again. She arrived at the classroom and quickly sat down until all her classmate's swarmed over her desk saying "I'm jealous that you got to talk and hold Len's hand!" "Rin, you've been given an evil glare by Miku!" "Meaning?" Rin asked "Don't you know? Len and Miku were dating before!". That last sentence made her feel something ache in her heart until "Well that was the past. He and Miku broke up a year ago. Len found out that she's only dating him so that her popularity would rise more…but I don't know whether Miku still likes Len or not". That seemed to lessen the pain in Rin's aching heart.

Class started soon after that. Everyone went to their seats while Rin was still thinking that…THE Len Avadonia bumped into her and even her her hand. She didn't even realize she was blushing until Luka poked her cheek and laughed at her while making Rin even more flustered of embarrassment for zoning out. But deep down inside Rin wished she could see Len again and she's a little bit angry at Luka for snapping out her fantasy…

* * *

**What do you think about this story? I hoped you enjoyed it…I used this for English class XD This was so weird but hey! at least it was accepted…Haha!  
Anyway Review! I would be happy if you gave your honest opinion but don't be too harsh…  
JA NE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello~...I hope You still would all be nice and tell if this is good 's hard to write in third person and tell me your opinion on it! (_ _)**

* * *

After bumping with Rin in the hallway, Len was dozing off more than usual. Until his friend Kaito snapped him out of his daze saying "Hey Len! You're dozing off more than usual, why?" "You're not with Jillian?" "Nah…She said she wants to hang out with Jezreel so yeah. Len tell me why your dozing off than usual" "Well, I met this girl in the hallways" "Describe her for me! I might know who she is!" "Let's see…She has blond hair, azure eyes like mine, three bobby pins and two low pigtail because she has short hair" "Hmmm…did you mean Rin Lucifen Autriche?" "Yeah, You know her?" "Well she's kind of popular too because of her cute attributes…Wait Len! You like her?!" "No…she's just interesting". With that Kaito didn't ask any further but instead went to his girlfriend Jillian and her friend, Jezreel.  
~TIME SKIP~  
It was already lunch time. Len was just passing by the 2-A classroom until he heard someone sing. Len was mesmerized by how beautifully this girl sings, until the voice stopped midway. He went inside and saw no one, she might have already left from the other doorway. Len was completely mesmerized to the point that he wants to meet her in person.

~AT THE CAFETERIA~  
Miku's completely enraged right now! The girl with blond hair was flirting with HER Len! Len on the other hand was talking to her happily. Miku started hating them! Ney said "Miku don't tell me you're still thinking about him?" "How can I not think about him?! He's the first man to even sway my heart!" "True, but he broke up with you remember?" "I know…So you don't have to rub it in Ney!" "I know I know Miku". Ney went back to her texting until Luka and Jezreel came "Hey Miku! Ney!" "Hey Jezreel,Luka…" "Do you have a problem Miku?" Luka asked "Yeah…Just Len, Luka" "Miku…Len broke up with you remember? So stop thinking of him" "I told you so~" Ney interrupted. Miku gave Ney a glare and Ney just shrugged it off until Luka said "Then Miku how about you move on and date-" "Date Kaito!" Jezreel cut Luka's statement and finished it for her "No thanks Luka". Jezreel looked at her watch and said "Luka we have to go! The break up of Jillian and Kaito is about to start!" and she dragged Luka away. Miku was looking around for pink locks but instead found the girl with blond hair writing something in her notebook. Miku stood up and the bell rang.

The girl stood up quickly too but forgot her notebook, Miku went to the table and took her notebook browsing and reading. "Pfft!" Miku laughed "She makes lyrics? haha! this are all corny!" She and Ney walked the hallways to go to their next class until they saw the girl running towards them. They stopped walking and the girl took her notebook from Miku's grasp. Now that she had a good look on her she is kinda cute and has the same blond and azure eyes like Len. She quickly realized what she did and said "I'm so sorry Miku! And thank you for finding my notebook, see you!" and then she ran to her next class leaving Miku and Ney dumbfounded.

Rin's next subject is Science and she's so late! When she arrived she was lucky the teacher wasn't there yet so she took her seat next to Len. OH MY ORANGES! Rin's just right next to Len! She told herself to calm down. After a while she couldn't handle it anymore so she took the initiative to say "Len? You're Len Avadonia right?". Len turned his head and his eyes widened either from shock or happiness in seeing Rin saying in a cheerful tone "Rin! Ms. Autriche! It's nice seeing you again!" Yes…he's happy to see Rin "Len just call me Rin, okay?" "ha ha! Rin I didn't know you were in the same class as me?!" "Me too Len…Anyway what happened to Kaito over there?" "His girlfriend broke up with him at lunch time so Jezreel and Luka are cheering him up but wait…YOU KNOW KAITO?!" "Yeah He's rather care-free and nice, so why did his girlfriend break up with him?" "Well his girlfriend Jillian knew that she was just a decoy for Kaito to admit his true feelings for Miku. In order for Kaito to at last admit his feelings for Miku she had to break up with him" "I see…I hope he gets over it and move on" "Yeah…I feel sorry for him. By the way Rin meet me at the school gate at 5'o clock I just have to give some papers to Ms. Meiko" "Sure I'll wait for you but why?" "It's a secret Rin~". Rin pouted only to make Len chuckle. Rin felt stares but slowly disappeared when Ms. Meiko went in the classroom. Len and Rin didn't listen to the whole period and only chatted about stuffs and topics they could think of.  
~TIME SKIP~  
After the 3 periods in the afternoon were done, Len waved goodbye to Rin. Rin was packing her things while all her classmates stared at her weirdly until they all swarmed near her desk. Rin felt scared until all her classmates keep shooting her with questions. She didn't notice the time until she saw that it was already 5:20 pm! She promised Len that she would meet him by 5'o clock. She tried escaping her classmate's grasp but failed miserably until she felt someone pull her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but didn't receive any. Rin opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Len hugging her well more like protecting her from those classmates of hers. Len looked at Rin and had a relieved expression making her blush. After a while she felt Len shift and now he's holding her wrist.

When they got away from there, they happened to come across Miku. Miku looked shocked with a hint of anger. Len stopped walking and Rin looked at Len. Before Rin could say something, Len immediately started walking again a little faster. Miku tried saying something "L-Len?" but Len just passed her without looking at Miku. Rin was shocked with Len's behavior tried to turn around to look at Miku. Rin was saddened to see Miku at the floor crying. She tried shouting at Len but Len was the first one to say something "You must be wondering Rin why I behaved like that when I saw Miku. You might already know that Miku and I dated before but that was the past and you also might have heard that I broke up withMiku because she wanted her popularity to rise but that's just half the truth…I thought Miku truly loved me, until rumors spread that Miku was seen with a different guy in a compromising position. Miku told me that it was only a misunderstanding. That guy was confessing to her but she rejected him. Miku told him that they could be friends and he agreed. When they were starting to walk; Miku tripped and the guy trying to save her but also fell and you know the rest. I broke up with her because she also wished for it and that's it". Rin knew that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Rin was looking at Len, didn't stop speed walking down the she just went along with Len pulling/dragging her to probably took 10 minutes until they came to a looked around and saw that they were in a were playing,Mother's were talking to other Mother's and most of all it had a beautiful sunset seems so romantic...She was snap in her chain of thought when Len said "Sorry Rin for dragging you out there...i just don't know what came over me,Sorry".After hearing Len's explanation she smiled warmly at her and said "Don't worry Len! I don't mind at all!" "Well that's good to hear Rinny,I mean_ RIN_!".She giggled at him and said "It's alright to call me Rinny,If it's alright if i call you Lenny?" "Yeah that could work _Rinny!" _and he chuckled making Rin blush but said "Don't push your luck _Lenny!" _. Now it was Len's turn to looked at each other in the eyes and started had such a nice time,there won't be anyone to break it...

* * *

**A/N:Hope you like and please REVIEW!  
Kaito:You said i would be in here!  
Me:No i said you'll be in the next chapter and look your name was mentioned right~? Hehe!  
Kaito:*Pouts*  
Len&Rin:BaKaito...**


	3. Chapter 3

So after all that junk at the park they started to hit each other playfully like good friends do. Rin found out that she and Len had so many things in common. They were like twins now that she had a good look of him. She blushed when she realized that she was staring at Len. She quickly turned away but a faint blush forming in her face. _'Do I like him?'_ Rin thought, but quickly ignored the thought. More importantly why did she think that she liked him? They only just met and talked. It's not like they were close or anything…maybe he was acting out of sympathy for her, could it?

*Neru was just walking by when she saw Len and Rin looking at the sunset. In her eyes, it seemed so much romantic so she texted everyone to spread the news and also to Miku. She was about to press send but she thought what will happen to Miku. She smirked evilly and she pressed send without any more second thought. This was all for her revenge after all, she couldn't care less. She walked away without the two blondes noticing her. While she was walking away she remembered that today was a very VERY special day…she ran to the nearest store.

It was already getting late, it was almost night time. Len offered to walk Rin home and she only nodded. The walk was silent, no one dared to make a sound the only thing they hear is their beating heart beats. Minutes passed and they arrived to Rin's little home. She rang the doorbell, waved goodbye to Len and went inside her home having that weird feeling again in her chest. While outside, Len's smile turned to a frown and his hand slowly went down to his side. He put his other hand to his head and mumbled "Damn it". He quickly shook his head and slowly walked away. He was feeling something weird. The same feeling he felt when he dated Miku.

Rin sighed and went upstairs, washed and went to bed. Recalling all the events that happened today and how close she was with Len, she felt safe around him. She was about to shut her eyes but her door creaked open revealing a female with long blond hair. The said figure ran up to Rin and tackled her; more like hugged her to death. Recognizing who it is Rin shouted "What are you doing here Lily?!" Lily only laughed and said "Aww~ don't be like that! I saw you wave at someone outside! Is it a boy? Did Rinny-kins finally get a boyfriend?!" Rin blushed but immediately said "NO! He's a FRIEND of mine Lily!" "Yeah that's what they all said…Anyway goodnight 'kay?" "Goodnight Lily…"

While Rin had a goodnight's rest, another person can't sleep tonight. It was Len of course. He was being called late at night. Len, upon hearing the voice stiffened but mustered up the courage to say a 'hello?' The voice said from the next line "Len, How have you been?" "I'm alright" "Do you have any plans on Saturday?" "No…" "Good, Oh bring a friend as well. Ah trusted friend that you could trust with all our secrets" "Alright, I'll bring that friend with me this Saturday" "Very good Len, I expect much from you…Good night" "…Good Night"

Len put the phone down and went upstairs to his room. There he, he grabbed the nearest object and thrown it across the room. He looked at the broken object with angry eyes he felt like killing himself on the spot but he had bigger problems. Who should he bring with him on Saturday, someone he could trust with all their secrets.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I need some explaining to do…Ney is actually Neru I'll probably change her name from the previous chapters. But anyway thank you for the reviews! Anyway this is my first story in so I'm not really a great story writer but I'll try and thank you for reading my crappy story and thank you for taking your time in reading this story. I bow to you *Bow***


End file.
